Nashi
by ShyBookworm33
Summary: How does the oldest of the Dragneel family live her life in the craziness that is, Fairy Tail. (Mentioned Nalu, Gruvia, and Gajevy)


The young blonde girl stares at herself in the mirror. Her dark pooled irises peak out from under her pale blonde hair. Her hair has a slight wave to it, the bangs long, covering one eye completely when she stands straight.

Grabbing a comb she starts to style her hair, braiding her bangs back merging with her ponytail. Light brown freckles splay across her cheeks and nose, now noticeable without her bangs. Her eyes are angular, with long lashes that pop on her pastel skin.

She braces herself on the counter, taking deep breaths. Suddenly there is a pounding at the door, not angry but eager. Jumping in surprise she tries to calm her racing heart by placing a hand on her chest.

"Hurry up Nashi, we have training to do! You take just as long as your mom-ow!" She can't help but smile at her dad's voice, his energy ever present. She quickly wraps bandages around her hands, her athletic clothes and shoes already upon her body.

Nashi opens the door, revealing her father impatiently waiting. He eagerly grabs her wrist and starts to drag her down the stairs. "Natsu," a woman cries out, "Be careful, remember she is only 12!"

"Luce I trained with Igneel when I was younger than her, she will be ok!" the man called Natsu yells back to his wife, Nashi making sure to close the door behind them.

"What are we doing today dad?" They finally slow down into a clearing, almost a perfect circle, the grass long and a deep green. Trees line the outside, varying from thick pine to sparse birch. He walks over to one of the few larger boulders in the clearing, tapping it twice with his knuckles.

"Today we are going to work on your fire dragon iron fist spell. It takes channeling your strength of fire into your fist. Like this." He spins around, his fist drawn back fire building around it in a tight ball. His fist connects with the rock, shattering it like it was nothing but soft clay.

"Whoa" Nashi whisper quietly. Despite her nonviolent nature, much to her father jargon, seeing such power was amazing and beautiful. "Amazing"

"Now mom will kill me if I have you start on a rock and you break your hand or something," he whinces at the thought of his wife's furry. "So we will be starting with this sand bag. It's packed tight so it feels like a rock, but better to practice on."

Nashi steps forward, planting her feet square with her shoulders, her left foot moved slightly forward to keep a good stance. "Pull all your fire from your stomach into your hand, condense it until it has built enough energy." Nashi takes a deep breath, closing her eyes in concentration. She can feel the fire moving into her hand, the flames swirling around her closed fist. The fire however flickers with hesitation, her nerves overpowering her.

Her eyes snap open and the propels her punch towards the sandbag. On contact there is a dull thud, only a few seams ripping, the sand dribbling to the ground. She deflates a little, her dad must be so disappointed. She doesn't brawl like her sister or brother at the guild. She's quiet, not shy, but likes to keep to herself. Her dad must be so disappointed that she is the only one able to use his dragon slayer magic, at least for now, Iggy is still young.

"Great job!" Her head snaps around, she must be hearing things. However, there he is proudly smiling, his grin as large and friendly as ever. She starts to tear up a little, doubts still eating away at her. "Whoa, Nashi what's wrong? Did it hurt, I'm sorry. Oh Luce is going to kill me" He starts to panic, arms waving around in a disconjointed manner.

"No it didn't hurt dad" She giggles a little, but her small smile quickly turns back into a frown. He walks over and lead her to the tree line, sitting down beneath it, smiling encouragingly. The shade of the tree's feels cool, the sun breaking through the dancing leaves every few moments.

"What's wrong dear, talk to your old man"

"Well.." She bites her lip, her dad thinking it looks so much like her mother, his lips quirking the tiniest bit. "Are you disappointed of me? I'm not like you and mom, I don't like to fight for fun, and I'm not outgoing like you guys you must be so disapo-" She rambles on until her dad stops her short.

"Stop right there Nashi." He is unusually serious, hurt swirling in his eyes. His own daughter thought he liked her less because of who she was? "I want you to listen closely now ok?"

"Ok dad," She sniffs, her stomach twisted into knots of nervousness.

"You are you. Mom and I are us. We never expect you to be anything besides yourself, understand? I love you as you are. I don't care if you like to fight or if you like to sit and watch, as long as you enjoy what you do." Nashi starts to cry again, this time not from fear and doubt, but from happiness and relief.

"You are my beautiful daughter, if you don't want to learn the magic that's ok, I won't force you. Well I would actually feel better if you had some way to defend yourself from the perverts out there." She giggles at her dad's overprotectiveness, scooting herself closer to him. "The point is, do what makes you comfortable, and know that we love you no matter what."

"Thanks dad, and I do want to learn. I just thought you were only teaching me because Layla and Iggy can't."

"Never sweetie, if anything your lack of fighting spirit makes it easier on your mom, and the rest of the guild. Never have to worry about paying for your damages." He laughs boisterously at that, remembering his own teenage adventures. She laughs with him, remembering all the stories her mom used to tell her before bed when she was younger. He dad was a walking disaster, and still can be, sadly.

"Want to try again? And I think I know what happened last time."

"Ya?"

"Our flames are influenced by our emotions. Our magic reflects our heart, that's where our strength truly comes from. As long as you have something to fight for, and positive feelings your flames will be their strongest."

"Ok!" She runs over and takes the stances again, this time feeling much better about herself and her strengths. She can do this! The fire feels different this time, warmer and calmer. She hears her father gasp beside her as she pushes her punch forward once again, pale pink flames engulf the bag, burning it to a crisp, but not before the force of her punch exploded it. The boulder behind the bag cracks in two.

Nashi just stares in amazement at the spectacles she caused. Her dad was jumping around shouting, still acting like the kid he is at heart. She pulls her flames into her hands again, staring at how it has changed into a pale pink, red flickering in and out of it. Before now it had always been weak and dark red in color.

"Let me see that!" Her dad comes up and slirps her flames from her hands, a thoughtful expression on his face. He smacks his lips, his tongue sticking out slightly. "Sweet! Your flames taste sweet!"

"Really? Can I try yours dad?" He hold out his flames, the array of reds and oranges blazing with passion and strength. She takes a small bite, her tongue immediately engulfed with, what she could only describe as spice. It popped on her tastebuds, not painful but strong. Her nose starts to twitch with the powerful taste. "Your is….spicy"

He just smiles, but his thoughts seem to be elsewhere. He suddenly pulls her into a hug, her head only coming to the lower part of his sternum. "Dad and I used to do this, share flames." He whispers.

"Grandpa Igneel!? You shared flames?"

"Yup, every night after dinner we would eat each other's flames. I never thought I would be doing this with you." He sniffs a little, his voice cracking slightly. Looking up, her dad smiles with watery eyes, truly loving this moment with his daughter. She hugs him back before seeing the still burning flames out of the corner of her eyes.

"Ahh the fire!" She shouts, unusually loud. Natsu spins around before sucking up the rest of the smoldering sandbag. He laughs at her response, before getting back to the training at hand. They train hard for the rest of the morning, only stopping when it was well near lunch time. Nashi is drenched in sweat, her hair frayed and falling out of its bonding. Nashi and Natsu start to walk back home, exchanging flames once more, their laughter catching the attention of the other resident blonde of the Dragneel home.

"Hey you two. How did it go?"

"Perfect, she destroyed the sandbag and cracked a boulder in two on accident!"

"Sounds just like you" His wife laughs, walking back into the kitchen, placing their pre made lunch on the table. Natsu quickly starts on his five plates of fire chicken, devouring everything in sight like a tornado. Nashi site besides him and picks at her salad with perfect manners, something her mom had been determined to teach her children. She is the only one to take it to heart.

"Show your mom your flames Nashi!"

"What about her flames? Are they different?"

"A little I guess.." She shyly ignites her palm, the pinks and red burning once again. Lucy's eyes widen, watching the unique and beautiful flames, just like her daughter.

"They are beautiful dear! Very unique. In all my time I don't think I have seen flames like that, they reflect you well." She gives her heart stopping smile before starting on the dishes her husband had created. Nashi feels the rest of her doubts burn away at her mother's words. She is lucky to have such loving parents. Finishing her salad she quickly showers, not wanting to be a mess when they all went to the guild later.

She brushes through her hair and take in her appearance once more. This time she feels more beautiful and strong. She leaves her hair as is, who cares what others think. Her bangs may look like she's hiding, but this is how she liked them. He dark eyes dance a little now, sparking with confidence.

Getting dressed she pulls on her slim sleeveless shirt, the collar hugging her neck, and dark violet in color. Her beige-grey shorts stop just below mid thigh, black kneehigh socks close almost kissing them. She accessorizes her arms with sleeves extending from her wrist to her biceps, her white guild mark proudly showing for the first time on her left side. Nashi is now confident enough to wear such an outfit, never having worn it out in public before.

She bounces down the stairs, her hair flying behind her. Waiting by the door is her little sister and brother. Layla is only two years younger, while Iggy, named after grandpa Igneel, is six. Layla inherited their dad's pink hair and their moms big brown eyes. Her hair was an untamable mane, down past her shoulders. She was as hyper and spunky as Natsu, and getting just as destructive when she fights at the guild, always in a great mood.

Iggy had yet to be destructive, but had boundless energy, although negative. He resembled Lucy in every way. Golden blonde hair and brown eyes, but his eyes were more sharp like Natsu's and Nashi's. He had a bit of an attitude when it came to authority, which Lucy was always complaining about at the guild, fearing for the future.

As of now Layla was bouncing in place, eager to go, while Iggy pouted and grumbled. Lucy, followed by Natsu, descends the stairs, keys on her hips and purse in hand. Her face is a little flushed, lip full and pink, while Natsu look proud, a grin displaying his fangs.

"Ready to go guys?"

"Yes!" Layla rips open the door and tears down the road leading to town. Iggy shouts a complaint and takes off after her. "Today is the day I beat that Silver!" They hear her shout in the distance. Nashi rolls her eyes. She takes after dad in their rivalry, just as determined as him.

"You always lose!" Iggy shouts angrily, always one to start a fight with her.

"I do not! We never get to finish our fights. Aunt Erza always stops us, but she's gone on a mission today so I can pumple him as much as I want!"

"She's just like you" Lucy grumbles, her husband giving her hand a squeeze before taking off after his two rowdiest kids. Nashi and Lucy walk slowly, content in the late afternoon breeze and sun.

"Mom, thank you"

"What for dear?" She looks at her in surprise, wondering what could have brought this on.

"For being the most supportive and wonderful mother. I don't know what I would do without you" Lucy takes her oldests hand, squeezing it tight.

"I'm very lucky to have a daughter like you, you are very special, and definitely a nice break from those three" She jokes pointing to the rest of the family head. Natsu is now holding Iggy and Layla by one foot in each hand, their laughter singing. Iggy finally has a smile in his face, happy if only for now. He starts to swing them around, their faces growing red from blood flow and giggles.

Once at the guild, Natsu and Layal kick open the doors together, shouting in unison like they always do. She had been doing this with him since she could walk. "Hey guys!" Layla immediately jumps on Silver, thier fighting a normal occurrence and no one taking notice. Iggy runs over to the twins, Juvia and Grey's second borns, already complaining about something while they just listen. Nashi can't understand why those girls put up with him, he's never positive.

Her mom greeted Levy and Mira at the counter, while her dad had taken a seat with Grey and Gajeel, their rivalry having calmed down over the years, their wives ever thankful. Nashi spots one of her friends heading for the door, her cowboy hat resting sideways on her head, vest over her off the shoulders tank top, jeans tucked into boots. "Hey Asuka, off on a mission?"

"Hey Nashi, don't you look cute today! And to answer your question yes, my guns are itching for a fight" She starts to twirl them around.

"Sure that's not your fingers" She snickers, Asuka laughing with her.

"Hey that's funny. Well see you around Nashi!" She waves and jogs out the still open doors, soon out of sight. Nashi starts to walk over to her best friend, Gwen, Levy and Gajeel's daughter when someone calls to her. Looking around she notices her father waving her over. She stops at the table, hands in front of her in a polite manner. She nods shyly to the other men, Gajeel still intimidating her despite how often she is at the Redfox residence.

"Show them your flames Nashi!" She once again displays them for the men, Grey surprised while Gajeel is impressed.

"Very nice, definitely like you. You will be a strong mage Nashi." Gajeel surprises her with his encouraging words, her eyes widening until her smile does too, her fangs showing.

"Good thing you have better control then your father," Grey snickers, starting a full blown fight. Nashi quickly gets away, glad to leave her dad to his fight. Gwen just smiles at her from a table far from the growing brawl, Layal and Silver in the midst of it with their fathers.

"How was training today?" She asks as Nashi takes her seat beside her, a closed book in front of her. Gwen had her father's black hair and red eyes. However it didn't look intimidating on her because of her soft waves and round eyes. She has her mother's gentleness, but Nashi has seen her sport her father anger. She could be scary if she wanted too.

"It was great, look my flames changed!"

"Whoa pretty!" She coos, mesmerized by my flames.

"How was your training?" I snuff out my flames, placing my hands in my lap, back straight.

"Intense, what did my father's dad do to him when they trained?" She whines, flexing and stretching her arms to demonstrate how tired she is. "But I enjoy the time with him, he goes on long missions all the time."

"We are lucky to have such great dads huh?" Across the room, both fathers start to tear up a little, sharing a look at their daughter's words. Natsu leaves the fight to hug Lucy, his happiness overwhelming. Gajeel punches Elfman to feel manly again, but Levy catches his watery eyes and smiles knowingly.

"Definitely. Oh look at this book my mom picked out for me this morning!" She hands it to me, the title reading 'Star Crossed Lovers'. I look at her shining eyes.

"This sounds depressing! Have you read it already?"

"Of course I have, but seriously you should read it, it was a-maz-ing!" She sings waving her hands around. "The sooner you read it the sooner we can fangirl about!"

"Ok Ok, I'll read it. Thanks for lending it to me."

"Gwen! Time to go! You too Kai!" Levy shouts from the doors, her arms now linked with her husband. Gwen waves good bye and her twin brother get up from talking with Romeo before joining his family. Nashi decide to get started on the book, she curls her knees to her chest, sitting in the corner of the bench, she open the book to the first page, nose close to the binding, eyes skimming.

When it's time to go she walks with her nose still deep in the book, Layla and Iggy unable to get a rise from her. She is too far gone into the story. Once home Nashi snuggles into the couch, the book already turned to the halfway point. Her face starts to turn a little red and the kissing scene, and she wonders for a moment why in the word Gwen's mom gave her such a book.

Lucy and Natsu watch from behind the corner, chuckling silently at their daughters concentrated look turning to wide eyes and red cheeks. Lucy leans over and whispers to her husband. "Must be a kissing scene."

"What! Who writes stuff like that?" Hr grumble, uncomfortable with the idea of his daughter reading such a thing. Lucy just snorts at him, pushing his shoulder slightly before residing in the kitchen once more to start dinner, a crash coming from upstairs followed by yelling.

"Lucy what's for dinner?" Natsu shouts, ignoring the growing turbulence above his head.

"What sounds good to you?"

"You sound good to me Luce" he growls. Nashi slowly pulled from her book at the sounds of her mom's embarrassed and startled screams and her father boisterous laugh. The noise continues upstairs, yelling punctuating every new crash. Nashi just smiles contently, at her family's craziness. As she goes back to her book, her mom is shouting at her father, while her continues to tease her, undoubtedly her face is very, very red.


End file.
